Ouran One Half
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: Nodoka divorces Genma. Ranma moves in with her. And then is transferred to a new school. Ouran Academy to be exact. How will Ranma react to the Host Club? How will the Host Club react to Ranma?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Ouran High School Host Club. Both are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

To say that Ranma was confused would be an understatement. Just 5 days ago he was living with his father and the Tendo in their home and the next thing he knows his mother shows up and somehow found out about his curse and all of the things his father had him do in the name of training. He only was able to find this out when Kasumi explained why his mother was as angry with his father as she yells could be heard from even outside of the Tendo Dojo. They were outside because Nodoka had asked them to wait for her outside as she "talked" with his father. And seeing as how it was a nice day anyway everyone figured why not.

What Ranma would learn during his mother's "talk" was that Nodoka was able to divorce Genma without his signature due to the evidence she was able to gather of his child abuse of Ranma. Not only that but she was apparently from a very wealthy family and was now back in their good standings. While waiting for his mother Nodoka came out of the Tendo Dojo with a packed bag and grabbed Ranma's hand and started leading him to the streets. This is when he learned that he was now going to live with his Mother instead and was also going to be enrolled into a new school. He tried to protest but the look Nodoka gave him left no room for arguments.

He was allowed to stay in contact with Akane, Nabiki and of course Kasumi so that the changes he was going to face wouldn't be that hard. He was also allowed to stay in contact with Ukyo and Shampoo. But everyone was also made clear of one new rule they all must follow if they wanted to stay in contact with Ranma. They were going to be forced to drop their engagements, at the very least until he finishes high school. The Amazons tried to fight this rule but Nodoka had to simply sate one name. A name that only Cologne apparently knew of, this person was someone that Nodoka's family knew very well. And if he was brought into their affairs then the Amazons could be seeing some very bad hardships. As such they agreed as long as long as no one was being favored over anyone else in the engagements. Nodoka insisted that would not be the case and as such Ranma was essentially free of Nerima.

* * *

That new school that Ranma was going to? It turns out that it was a school for the very wealthy. Ouran Academy a place that Ranma was being given a tour of at the moment by the head master Yuzuru Suoh. He would have been in the school's uniform but a quick demonstration of his curse, which was suggested by his mother, which caused Yuzuru to learn a few new things. First of which was that curses existed and by extension so did magic. Secondly he was going to have a long day ahead of him convincing the staff to not worry about another student not in the right uniform. The staff of course understood the original reason as to why Haruhi Fujioka wouldn't be in uniform but once she started to wear a men's uniform they started to complain. This was of course stopped by Yuzuru who pointed out that technically there was no real rule stating which uniform a student had to wear. This one was going to be a problem though.

After showing Ranma around a bit Yuzuru and Nodoka left for his office in order to fill out all of the paper work. Nodoka insisted that Ranma should check out the club rooms at least while she was doing this. This is why Ranma was currently in front of music room 3. He heard that some sort of "Host Club" was in there and his curiosity was getting the best of him.

Several girls…okay make that a lot of girls were all that Ranma could see. They all seemed to be talking to one guy or another. One he would have asked if he was really a high school student but Miss Hinako from his old school taught him to not judge people's ages by the way they looked or acted. It didn't take him long to notice that two of the guys were to be twins or at the very least very close in age. Once he started to feel comfortable about the place a voice from behind him asked, "Well this doesn't happen often. A man has walked into the Host Club. And who might you be requesting today?"

Ranma simply blinks in response until someone else gets near to him. Unlike the owner of the voice whom was wearing glasses and had dark colored hair this new person had blond hair and was way too cheerful. And was getting into Ranma's personal space while quickly pissing him off once he saw the way he dressed. Something about the way he said commoner was pissing him off.

"Tamaki senpai would you cut that out! He looks like he is going to strangle you!" a new voice interrupts.

This causes Ranma to tilt his head slightly as this "Tamaki" person was talking to the shorter one. This would have continued had the Twins not join in on Tamaki's questioning and discussion amongst themselves. They were also getting into his personal space and backing him up against something which he could not quite figure out what it was. Haruhi was able to though and yells, "Stop it guys! Or do you want another vase to be broken!"

The twins stop and turn to Haruhi and say, "We didn't break the last one."

This of course irritates Haruhi knowing full well who they felt did break the last one was her. She sighs and turns to Ranma and says, "You know I never seen you before. Who are you? Are you a new student here at Ouran?"

Ranma blinks at the sudden change and answers, "Yeah. My name is Ranma Saotome. And I am the heir to the Anything Goes Dojo of Martial Arts….I normally would say heir but my Mother said that it would sound better than student." Ranma was already scratching the back of his head when he finished his introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything Goes Martial Arts?" was the shared question among the twins, Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi and the dark haired one in glasses. They all also at the same time turn to the two martial artists in the group, the unusually tall one and the shorter younger looking one giving them a look with an unspoken question.

The shorter of the two simply shrugged his shoulders and replies, "I have never heard of that style or school. Have you ever heard of it Takashi?"

"I have actually. Your father has told me of the school. He has mentioned that he does not want us to get involved with anyone who practices the style. Saying that they are a style of thieves and lowlifes." Takashi answers with a stare directed towards Ranma.

Ranma now seeing that everyone was looking at him just shrugs his shoulders and says, "For the most part that is correct actually. The Grand Master is a perverted old man by the name of Happosai. The old pervert is barely up to my knees in height and tends to wear a purple ninja like outfit I can't really describe him any better way. And then there is my father who has robbed from many people, he has engaged me to multiple girls at the same time which I have only now got out of. So reputation wise the Anything Goes School doesn't really have a lot going for it. As far as I know other than Mr. Tendo and his daughter Akane there was no one other than me who has any sort of good reputation. But that isn't saying much when Mr. Tendo doesn't really teach anyone and has stopped teaching his own daughter a while ago. And Akane tends to have an anger problem. So I can't really fault that assessment that the little guy's father has said of the style. I actually am surprised that people like you guys have even heard of it."

Everyone at that point stops what they were doing; they didn't actually expect someone to admit to being an heir to a style like that. Or that their Grand Master was a pervert or a lowlife. Who goes around and does that?

The first one to recover from their shock was Haruhi, who simply shakes her head and says, "Well that's refreshing. Someone with some honesty. Anyway I am Haruhi Fujioka. The 'Little Guy' as you called him, is named Mitsukuni Haninozuka but we call him Honey for short. The tallest member of the group is his cousin Takashi Morinozuka; we call him Mori for short. They are also the only ones nicknamed by the way. The one in the glasses is named Kyoya Ootori and he tends to look after the Host Club's books. The twins are named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And the blond is Tamaki Suoh. And that would be everyone. Oh our club manager is named Renge Houshakuji but I don't see her anywhere."

Ranma blinks at the response but then laughs. Everyone stares until he calms down enough to respond. Ranma stops laughing finally and says, "I'm sorry but that the most formal introduction that I have ever heard. Anyway I'm assuming that Honey and Mori are the martial artist of the group? Why else would you all look to them after I mentioned that I was one?"

"Why yes we are. Oh and unless you are another third or a fourth year student we are older than you." Honey replies with a smile on his face not really caring but figured he might as well inform the new kid that he was older than he looked.

Ranma smirks at the response from Honey and says, "Alright then Honey Sempai. Now I know that your father doesn't like my style of Martial Arts but would you like to spar sometime? I'm only going to get rusty if I don't face off against new opponents."

This of course sends alarms bells off with the rest. They thought that the idea of a Martial Arts spar with Honey would be suicide. Even Takashi doesn't even spar with the little guy. Honey though for some reason felt something that he hasn't felt in him in a long time. He felt excitement. This was a potential opponent who may be a challenge with his unknown style. So Honey smiles back and says, "That sounds like it could be fun. I look forward to the challenge."

Ranma smiles and says, "Sounds like fun to me. Whenever you are free let me know. I'll spar with you anytime anyplace."

Takashi was about to tell his cousin that he thought it was a bad idea when Tamaki rushes in front of Ranma and yells, "Are you insane? He will kill you!"

Ranma shrugs his shoulders and replies, "A lot of people tried before. They didn't get the job done. And some of them had been trained to be deadly warriors not a martial artist. If I can survive that then no matter how skilled Honey Sempai is I think I can manage. And besides, I might have failed to mention this but not only am I the heir to the Anything Goes Style but I never lose."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just to let everyone know I plan for this to be my last short chapter. After this things will start getting better paced with longer chapters. The set up to the main story may be three short chapters. But I wanted to get these out while I still had the ideas for it in my head. And if I didn't start small I probably never would have started at all. Thanks for all the reviews and I will try to update regularly. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Haruhi and the others were about to question Ranma about his self-proclaimed undefeated streak when the sound of a heavy door being opened was heard. The Host Club knew who it most likely was as the room completely dark behind it. The heir to the Nekozawa family Umehito Nekozawa had opened the door in his usual hooded cloak and puppet in hand. He had turned to the Host Club's direction and smiled. He then walked into the room and says, "Greetings Suoh, and of course the rest of your Host Club. But I would like to speak with your guest for a moment. I had just received some important information about him from my family."

"With our guest? Oh you must mean Ranma over here. How did you know he was over here?" Tamaki asks in response. This little exchange was more than enough for the girls visiting the Host Club that day to pay attention more so than usual. They were now wondering if Umehito and Ranma were going to be involved in something good. This of course was all that was needed for the Host Club's manager to show up. And so with the start of a small but powerful motor the floor opens up and a young woman sitting in a chair rises up from underneath.

This was Renge Houshakuji and this time she was dressed up as a popular fighting videogame character. The character by the way was Chun-Li. She took one look at Ranma and Umehito Nekozawa and says, "This is just awesome! A prideful powerful martial artist and an occult obsessed. What could the heir to the Nekozawa family need with the heir of the anything Goes style of Martial Arts?"

Ranma was confused about the girl that came out of the floor but he was more concerned with what this other kid wanted to do with him. That question was quickly answered as Umehito stepped closer to Ranma and says, "Has Aunt Nodoka told you anything about your family yet dear cousin?"

'WHAT!" was the obvious question that the whole Host Club and their members shouted at hearing this simple question.

"I guess that means that the Nekozawa family that my mom told me about is yours." Ranma answers back already figuring that this guy must be a cousin of some sort. He was now starting to wonder what was going to happen. What could he want to talk about?

"We are. Anyway cousin I would like to explain more but I think this room is too crowded. Should we go somewhere else and talk more in private?" Umehito answers and then asks figuring that Ranma might not want the others to hear.

Ranma not knowing if he could trust the others says, "I guess that is a good idea. I can only imagine I won't like what I'm about to hear. So lead the way." And with that Ranma follows Umehito to the other room seeing as he did look like the cousin his mother had said he had and that he did know his mother's name. Couldn't have been a coincidence.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Ranma was walking to school from the apartment that he had to rent for him and his mother, as it turned out that she was not allowed access to her family's funds. And it also turned out that Ranma's mother and father had a bit more in common than he thought. But those thoughts were shaken from his mind when as he turned to close the door to his apartment he saw one of the students he would be attending school with step out of their apartment. Ranma blinked as he realized that Haruhi was his neighbor and apparently his stare did not go unnoticed. Haruhi turned to look behind her as she looked to see who it was that she felt was behind her and was surprised to find Ranma there. She was also surprised that he wasn't in uniform but she felt that maybe there was a reason for that. Hell for all she knew he could have been allergic to the school uniform's material.

Both stared at each other for a few more seconds until Haruhi shook her head and says, "Well that's a surprise. After learning that you are related to Nekozawa Sempai I would have thought that you would have been living in a much bigger place. How did you become my neighbor?"

Ranma shook his head and sighs and says, "It turns out that Mother wasn't the best with money when she was a kid. She was really bad, so bad with it that she was cut off from the family's funds when she married my father. Apparently one of the reasons why she liked my father was because she didn't have to spend a lot to feel like she was super rich. It was that need to feel super rich that made her spend a lot. It was so much that it affected how much money the family had as a whole. Not sure how much of that is blow out of per portion."

Haruhi had a blank her to her face when she was trying to come up with a response to that. Good thing for her she didn't have to when Ranma continued saying, "And as it turned out I am the one who is allowed access to the family funds. Mainly because they feel that I shouldn't be punished for things out of my control. And so I decided to use some money and get my Mother and me a real place to stay. We were in a hotel just yesterday. We found the apartment yesterday as well and since I had the money for a deposit and an advance with me we were able to get the apartment. I had no idea you lived in the same building complex."

Haruhi laughed at the end of the story when it was directed towards her and says, "Well in case you still don't know I am the one person at Ouran Academy that isn't rich. Me and my father had lived in that apartment now all of my life. By the way now that I know that you do have the money for it, why are you not in uniform?"

Ranma looked down towards Haruhi as they continued their walk to school. It was during their conversation that they started walking again seeing as if they didn't they would have been late. "I am exempt from having to wear one. I'll explain more about that later. I figured that I would check out that Host Club that you are a part of. And I figured I would explain more about that later. Umehito had explained a bit about the clubs at school and believe it or not your little club seems to be the one that would be the most fun to join. As from what I have been told none of the sports clubs would be worth my time. By the way do you know where my class room is? This is my schedule by the way."

Haruhi took one look at the piece of paper that Ranma had shown to her and found out that he was in all of her classes. She laughed to herself and says, "I can show you where they all are. We are in all of the same classes. And then after classes are out I can show you how to get to the club room."

Ranma smirks at hearing this and says, "Awesome. That should make things easier. By the way is there anyone else in our class that I should know about? You know like anyone from the club?"

"Kaoru and Hikaru are in our class. Oh and Renge is as well." Haruhi answers as they get closer to the school which it's front doors were within sight.

Ranma at this point thinks to himself about who those people could be. He looks forward towards the school and says, "You mean the twins and that odd girl in the weird blue get up from yesterday right?"

Haruhi blinks at that answer and says, "Well I guess if you never played the Street Fighter games then you wouldn't have recognized her costume from yesterday but yes that was them. She was dressed up as a character called Chun-li by the way. And also Hikaru and Kaoru are the twins yes. Do you remember who the others were?"

"Honey and Mori Sempai were the really short and tall members and Kyoya was the one with glasses while the club leader was the annoying one. Am I right with those explanations?" Ranma guessed at looking to Haruhi for confirmation.

Haruhi actually laughed at Tamaki's description and says, "Yup. That should be all you would need to remember in order to tell them all apart."

"Good. I usually suck at remembering people's names and faces. The fact that I remembered what little I did of their descriptions must mean that this club that they are all in must be the next source of chaos in my life. What that means for me only time will tell." Ranma answers as he and Haruhi enter the school and head to class.

* * *

()()()()()()()()

* * *

"So you are thinking of joining the Host Club hey Ranma?" Tamaki asks as he sits in a throne in a thinking position.

"Interesting. From what little interaction we had yesterday I would have thought you would have joined the Karate Club or something else along those lines." Kyoya responds as he looks to Ranma wondering just how he would be able to fit into the club and how many customers he would be able to bring them.

"That would be awesome. If you are here then we can become friends and when we get to have that spar it would be all that much more fun!" Mitsukuni declares as he beams happily and decides to start throwing a little tea party for himself and his stuffed bunny Usa Chan.

Takashi simply stood where he was keeping an eye on his cousin while he tried to figure out if it would be a good idea or not for them to allow Ranma to join the club. It was shortly after Mitsukuni's statement however that a small but powerful motor started up and Renge showed up in the club room. She was for once in school uniform and was quickly at Ranma's side trying to get a look at Ranma from every angle. After looking at him from every angle, and seeing his look of discomfort from her invading his personal space, she took a step back and laughed a little. Probably the only time she would ever admit that she invaded someone's personal space. Renge looked to the rest of the Host Club and then back at Ranma and says, "But what would your type be? We already have a strong type. So I'm not sure where you would fit in."

"What? What the hell do you mean by types?" Ranma asks confused as to what the hell the redhead could be talking about.

"We all play a certain type of character for the girls who visit the Host Club. I have been called the Natural Type and I think that is because I don't fit into any real typing to be honest. I'm just being myself. Anyway Tamaki Sempai plays the part of the Princely type. Kyoya Sempai is the Smart type. The Twins are the … well you'll see. I'd rather not say. Honey Sempai is the Boy Lolita Type. And Mori Sempai is the strong silent type. That is what Renge is getting at." Haruhi answers for everyone so that Ranma could understand what Renge was talking about.

This of course just causes Ranma to smack himself in the face and says, "Look I don't know what 'type' I would be. I wanted to join this club because my cousin says you guys are always doing something crazy. And that would be one of the only ways I can see myself having any sort of fun at school."

This of course gets himself some points in the eyes of the twins as they felt pretty much the same way. Although they wouldn't call their activities in the club as something crazy. And it is at this point Haruhi remembers that Ranma said he would explain why he is allowed to go to school without a uniform on and says, "By the way. Not to interrupt or anything but you still haven't explained to me why you are not in uniform. And you did tell me that you would explain when you were in the Club room. Although that was more like you implied you would."

Ranma blinks at the question and then smacks himself in the face again and says, "That's right I did….why did I just smack myself for that? Anyway yeah I'll explain that now. But before I do can I get a glass of water?"

Haruhi shrugs her shoulders and says, "Sure I'll be right back."

In about a minute or two later Haruhi was back with the water but with Ranma's luck she wound up tripping and the water splashed onto Ranma. Sure this is essentially what Ranma was going to do himself but it felt more humiliating this way. The shocked look on everyone's faces was priceless. Renge actually grabbed Ranma's chest to make sure that they were real and to her surprise they were. She then quickly pulled her hands away and replies, "Oh my god. You turned into a woman! That means…..magic is real! Oh my God! That is so awesome!"

Ranma actually was surprised with that reaction and says, "Wait… you think that this is awesome?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do! After watching all of the anime that I have, read the manga that I have and played all of the videogames that I have, seeing someone who can do what you can do is awesome! The cosplay potential is crazy! You could dress up like anyone!" Renge of course instantly saw the potential that such a transformation would have in her favorite activity.

The rest of the Host Club recovered from their shock quickly after that. Haruhi though was still quite shocked and says, "So, how did you do that anyway?"

"A curse I picked up in China. Don't go there; it's not worth the trouble." Ranma answers quickly while getting quickly annoyed by the way the rest of the club was acting. They were invading her personal space worse than Renge did earlier. Which was a big problem considering her current gender. She quickly started using the Soul of Ice technique which got the clubs attention as the rooms temperature dropped quickly and they were able to tell that it was Ranma's doing. After getting the space she wanted she simply looks to the Host Club and says, "Let me reintroduce myself. I am Ranma Saotome. Heir of the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts and a victim of the Cursed Spring of Drowned Girl which I got in China. And I am a part of the Nekozawa family. So can I join the Host Club or what? I am giving you guys a second chance due to the shock you MUST have got when you saw my change."


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaki only had one thing to say to Ranma's new introduction. He smiled and gave Ranma the thumbs up and says, "Of course you can! You will be our Wild Type! You show your emotions on your sleeve. You have gone through unimaginable things to get that curse."

"My good for nothing father took me to the cursed grounds. After he fell into a pool that turned him into a panda he jumped out and surprised me and knocked me into it. Not that hard to imagine that." Ranma replied and thusly getting points in his favor with not only Renge but Haruhi. Haruhi for insulting Tamaki in a friendly way and Renge because his father turned into a Panda.

"How complete is that change of yours anyway?" Kaoru asks from behind the couch he hid behind to take cover from Ranma's Soul of Ice.

"That is a good question. It can't be just getting a woman's breasts can it?" Hikaru asks also from behind the couch.

Haruhi though was disgusted by how they asked those questions and that they did at all and interrupts them saying, "How could you asks such a personal question with no regard to how Ranma might feel about the subject?"

"Aren't you curious Haruhi? Ranma did just turn into a girl after all. There is more to the female body than breasts." Kyoya responds for the twins. The way he went about saying it though made Haruhi think he had a genuine curiosity due to his family's dealing in the medical field.

"Look if it stops the questions I'll answer the stupid question. The answer is that I have the full female form when I become a girl. The only thing that stays male is my mind. Now can we just move beyond this already?" Ranma answers annoyed that they wouldn't drop the subject.

"What causes the change anyway? It wasn't the water was it?" Haruhi asks now wondering if this was what Ranma wanted the water for earlier.

"Yeah. Cold water triggers the change to a girl. Warm water causes me to return to normal." Ranma answers figuring that at least that question was reasonable.

'Talk about shrinkage.' Was the thought on the minds on ALL of the men in the Host Club. Yes even Mitsukuni thought this.

"I'm going to guess that is also why you don't have a uniform. Am I correct?" Haruhi asks figuring she was right.

"Yeah. Kinda hard to be in the correct uniform when water can change which one you are supposed to be in. And even if they did try to make me wear one I wouldn't. I'm challenge to a fight to the death way too often to be stuck in a restrictive uniform." Ranma answered remembering why he even asked for the water in the first place.

"Anyway I think it's time we move on. What was in today's plan Tamaki Sempai?" Renge asks wondering if any of her readymade cosplay costumes would be perfect for the theme.

* * *

"Oh yes that's right I almost forgot." Tamaki replies as he dashes towards his book bag and pulls out a picture of a giant turkey. "I think we should have a Thanksgiving themed party at the end of the month. From what my research tells me American's celebrate this holiday in November. So it would be perfect."

The clubs looks on at Tamaki as if he finally lost it. Renge though had a look more like confusion than anything and says, "You mean dress up like the Pilgrims and the Native Americans that are said to have been at the first one?"

"Yes exactly Renge! We shall dress up like they did back then. Some of us as the Pilgrims and some of us as the Native Americans. There would also be a big spread of food. Games and other activities." Tamaki replies back happily imagining Haruhi in a Pilgrim outfit and then him as her colonial husband.

"Okay now that you explained this idea of yours it sounds interesting at least. Hell I'm always up for a party with lots of food." Ranma replies causing the others to now question his sanity well the others except for Renge that is.

"Yes! I can see it now. I would even go as far as to provide costumes for the guests. I would be a Native American for this part of course." Renge replies causing the twins to change their opinion of the party. After all if Haruhi were to dress like Renge she could look really cute. And they could even get Tamaki to go along with that idea.

"Costumes for the guests as well as us? Do you think that is really necessary Renge? Couldn't they provide their own costumes?" Kyoya asks wondering what was in the mind of their club manager.

"Of course they could. But to make sure that guidelines are kept and met we should be the ones to provide the costumes. Today we could tell the girls all about it and even get them to tell some of the guys as well. We could get their measurements today and get the costumes made. It would be fun. This whole month we could be preparing for the party. And this would be perfect because everyone could bring a different dish for the party. After all everyone does have their own cook and they could afford to supply the party with something." Renge explains.

Kyoya then starts to calculate the costs with this new idea and says, "If we can convince the party guests to bring something for the buffet that would make things easier on our ends. Okay I approve of this idea."

Haruhi starts to freak out wondering what they were going to force her to do and says, "You guys do know that I don't have a family cook. I can't bring anything."

"Don't worry Haruhi. Just coming to the party is enough. Maybe you can help come up with some fun commoner games for everyone to play." Tamaki answers back.

"Why does everything I do have to be a commoner thing?" Haruhi asks more to herself than anyone else.

"Because no one else knows what commoners do." The twins answer her rhetorical question.

Haruhi then looks to Ranma trying to say that until recently she was a commoner as well. Ranma got the hint and waves her hands in front of her saying, "Don't look to me. I was training in Martial Arts my entire life. I have no idea what normal people do for fun."

"Oh yes Ranma. Would you be up to dressing up for this? We could come up with a costume for either form if you want." Renge asks now wondering what Ranma would say.

"You better get measurements for my female form. It easier for me to avoid hot water than cold water. We don't need me in a topless costume just for water to hit me." Ranma answers Renge figuring that he should get this over with. And besides it not like she didn't hate dressing up in costumes. It was just that most people never bothered to ask first. She was glad that Renge seemed to be better than most of her 'friends' back in Nerima.

"So it's settled then. Unless Honey Sempai and Mori Sempai have any thoughts." Tamaki exclaims excitedly. He was so happy that everyone seemed to like his idea.

"Sounds good to me. What about you Mitsukuni?" Takashi asks his cousin who was still having a private tea party by himself.

"I love it! We could have so many different sweets! Pumpkin Pie, Apple Pie, lots of cakes! And even Usa Chan can dress up with me!" Mitsukuni replies happily.

"Now it's official! Let's get the preparations underway!" Tamaki exclaims loudly as the club plans their costumes with only 30 minutes before the guests arrived. Tamaki did tell them all that they would be starting late the day before after all.

"Okay guys! I'm taking measurements over here behind these curtains! So line up everyone!" Renge exclaims as Ranma and Haruhi were the first two to line up considering the others were too busy talking to Tamaki to hear.

Ranma's measurements went by quickly making Renge slightly jealous of the part time girl's numbers. But that didn't bug her too much. Next was Haruhi and without thinking she undressed in front of Renge like she instructed Ranma earlier so she could get proper measurements. This led Renge to a secret that Haruhi had kept from her. It was that she wasn't the only girl in the club. Which makes Renge shout in surprise the first thing that comes to mind.

"Haruhi you're a girl!"


	6. Chapter 6

After a quick explanation of Haruhi's situation to not only Renge but to Ranma as well the men all got their measurements done with Renge and costumes picked out. It didn't even take ten minutes after that for the music room to be filled with the girls who come on a regular bases to the club room. So to say the surprise at seeing a new redhead in the school and in the club room was very quick to spread. Confusion was the next to spread throughout the music hall due to the fact that said redhead called herself Ranma Saotome. The girls in her class were very confused since they met a male Ranma that had black hair not a redheaded female Ranma.

Haruhi was the one showing Ranma what it meant to be a host during the commotion and says, "Would you all believe that Ranma's transformation was magic?"

"Magic? Come on Haruhi. We all are too old to believe that." A random girl answers with others agreeing with her.

"Well Ranma? Would you like to show them?" Haruhi asks figuring that the girls would like to see the transformation. They had to get the girls to stop asking about Ranma otherwise they wouldn't be able to tell them about the party plans.

"Yeah. Why not? Looks like that will be the only way they will believe us anyway." Ranma answers with a roll of her eyes as she does a jumping back flip landing on a table lightly impressing the guests with her aerobatic feat. She then looks to throughout the music hall and says, "Okay everyone! I'm only going to show you this once! So everyone that wants to see me become my normal self you better pay attention! If you don't you just might miss it!"

This got the girls attention as well as the rest of the Host Club as they wanted to have a good look at the transformation this time around. Haruhi provides Ranma with a cup of warm water before backing away and giving everyone room to see. She wouldn't admit it but she was hoping that the transformation would get Renge off her back about being a girl. She didn't want to have to try to deal with her eccentric ideas of cosplay just because she was willing to wear men's clothing.

Ranma makes sure to make a show of her pouring the water on her head and everyone was able to see the change as it happened. They saw Ranma grow a few inches taller and become a well-defined athletic teen. Several girls were quick to reach up and grab for his chest to make sure that he was real. Although there was at least one who was aiming lower than that and made Ranma decide to get off of the table. Thusly keeping that potential headache from happening.

"So ladies what does everyone think?" Ranma asks with a confident smirk.

The response was quick. All of the girls minus Haruhi approved of the transformation. Ranma had become very popular very quickly.

* * *

Renge had hearts in her eyes as she kept thinking about all of the potential cosplay that Ranma could do. She also had hearts in her eyes for another reason. She would never argue that she liked what she saw. Ranma was a good looking guy. And as he showed with his jumping backflip he was athletic as well. That kind of skill was hard to find in someone so young. Her thoughts would have gone further had it not been for an explosion of splintered wood and crumbed brick. Something had caused the front doors of the Music Hall to explode. Everyone's only clue was the shout of "Ranma Saotome prepare to die!"

Ranma had shielded Haruhi and Renge from the explosion while Mori Senpai had shielded his cousin and the rest of the host club. Thankfully the guests were all behind them otherwise someone could have gotten hurt.

"Okay Ryoga. What's your problem with me this time?" Ranma shouts as the dust finally settles giving everyone a good look at the one who damaged the school. He had a black and yellow bandana on and he looked to be in just as good of shape as Ranma. He even looked like he could be stronger.

"Like you don't know! Akane has been upset ever since you disappeared! Do you have any idea how long it took me find you!" Ryoga answers Ryoga in complete anger.

Ranma sighs in frustration and answers back, "A little more than a week I'd have to say. That was the last time I saw the Tendos. And are you really angry about me being gone? My Mom had ended all of the engagements when she divorced my good for nothing Pops. So you had a chance to get in on Akane's good side. Instead you come here looking for a fight. Do you really miss having your ass beat around so much Ryoga?"

This response got mixed reactions from the girls watching the confrontation. Half of them loved Ranma's response to Ryoga as it made him look like he had a darker side to him to them. The other half while still liking Ranma's response were fixated on the fact that Ryoga took a week to find him and that Ranma thought that was normal. What kind of person takes a week to look up a school location and get a taxi or something? Even they understood that taxis could get the job done quicker than that.

"I don't care what you try to say! I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" Ryoga answers back and charges Ranma with a fist cocked and ready to attack. Ranma quickly counters Ryoga by hip tossing him behind him and behind the girls behind Ranma. Ranma then jumped and landed a side kick into Ryoga's chest as he was getting up and caused Ryoga to stumble a bit backwards nearing an open window.

"Do you think they realize that the window is open?" Haruhi asks wondering what was Ranma doing. This was on the third floor after all. That would be a hell of a fall for anyone after all. Especially when the first floor raises higher up off the ground than a normal first floor would. Tamaki shrugs his shoulders in genuine confusion as he and everyone else looks on at the fight. The Twins were cheering on Ranma and trying to get the guests involved in the cheering. Kyoya was jotting everything down for the police. They were going to need to be told who destroyed the class room door after all. Mitsukuni and Takashi were carefully studying Ranma's martial arts to get a feel on his style…well Takashi was. Mitsukuni was enjoying cake with his Usa-Chan while talking to the girls. Renge was on commentary for the fight.

The fight got even closer to open window and everyone was on the edge of their seats. Ryoga was on defense wondering what it was that made Ranma angry enough for his attacks to actually hurt. In a last chance effort Ryoga grabbed his umbrella off the side of his pack and threw it at Ranma hoping that he would try to catch it. Instead Ranma dodges on instinct and hits Ryoga with what looked like a rapid series of punches as Ryoga dodges. Meanwhile as he does this seeing as the umbrella hasn't traveled too far past him yet and yells, "Everyone get out of the way! Don't let that umbrella hit you! It's heavier than it looks!"

Hearing the warning everyone clears out of the way just in time as the umbrella flies by them and crashes onto the floor with a loud sound and lots of damage. Once the dust cleared everyone was able to see what damage the umbrella caused.

"That thing caused a crater in the floor! How heavy can it be!" Kaoru and Hikaru shout as they point to the umbrella on the floor.

Haruhi decides to find out for herself and attempts to lift the umbrella off the floor. Once she tried though she couldn't even get it off the ground. Takashi and Mitsukuni even gave it a try having only little more success. They couldn't get it off the ground long enough to use it as an umbrella let alone use it like a spear like Ryoga did.

Remembering just who it was that thrown the umbrella caused everyone to turn to the open window in time to see Ranma use a spinning heel kick onto Ryoga's face causing him to stumble to the edge of the window just long enough for Ranma to then tackle him off of the edge and out of the window. The next sound heard from the room was the obvious cry/yell of concern for the one who was defending them from the heavy umbrella tossing Ryoga.

"RANMA!"


	7. Chapter 7

It didn't take long for everyone to rush to the open window to get a look at Ranma and Ryoga's bodies on the floor. Well they thought they would see bodies but instead all they saw were Ranma and Ryoga fighting as they jumped around the viewing pool near the floor outside of the window. It's wasn't long after that discovery that caused everyone to rush out of the music hall and outside to see the fight.

"Mori Sempai! Honey Sempai! Make sure you get to the fight before the girls and make sure that none of them get hurt! We'll meet up with you there!" Tamaki yells to the upper classmen as they run ahead of the group of girls.

Takashi and Mitsukuni both nod as they run on ahead of the group. The twins were about to question Tamaki about this when the whole group were stopped by the Ootori Group's Private Police Force and Tamaki's father. Kyoya fixes the placement of his glasses and states, "I guess my father isn't too far from here as well Headmaster Suoh. Why else would the Private Police Force be here already?"

"Actually Kyoya they are here because someone triggered the alarm outside the school wall. And considering the sounds we just heard it looks as if whoever caused that is fighting someone from our school. Now tell me son who is fighting this intruder?" Yuzuru Suoh answers and then questions as he looks on at the guests and remaining members of the Host Club.

Tamaki thinks about the question before sighing and answers, "It's a new member of our club Father. His name is Ranma Saotome. Is he going to be in any trouble?"

"That depends. Did he start the fight between him and this intruder?" Yuzuru answers back with a question wondering why Ranma would be in trouble for what could only be self-defense based on what he heard from the boy when he was enrolled.

Haruhi thinking quickly answers before Tamaki could screw up the details and before any of the other girls could give an answer saying, "Ranma was attacked sir. We were all just talking with each other when this guy breaks through the front door yelling at Ranma about something he claimed Ranma did a week ago. Also sometime during the fight the angry guy threw his heavy umbrella at Ranma. He must have dodged by instinct because it seemed like once he realized it was heading towards everyone he shouted for everyone to get out of the way. That was a good thing too since the umbrella was heavy enough to leave a crater in the floor. It's still up there as none of us were able to lift it up by the way. Then during the fight Ranma tackles the guy through the window. We all ran out to check on them and that is when we ran into you sir."

Yuzuru had to clean out his ears a few times to make sure he was hearing this correctly. An umbrella heavy enough to leave a crater in the floor? Tackling someone off the third floor to the outside? What the hell was going on at his school? He looked the Private Police Force and says, "Men half of you go ahead to the back to check on the two who are fighting. The other half go up to Music Hall 3 to check on the damage and to make sure that no one else notices."

The Police Force all saluted before doing what they were told. Yuzuru then turned to his son and his friends and says, "As for all of you. Follow me. We are going to see how Ranma is dealing with that intruder."

The Host Club all nod their heads in agreement and run to the sounds of fighting. Just to see Ryoga beaten on the floor with a lot of rubble surrounding him that looked like it belonged to the wall that the 3rd floor window to Music Hall 3 was a part of. Ranma was on the floor in his female form breathing heavily as she looked at Ryoga making sure to be ready in case he got back up. And the other half of the Police Force behind Mitsukuni and Takashi as they didn't allow them to get any closer.

"So Honey Sempai, Mori Sempai what happened when you got here?" Tamaki asks as he walks around the Police Force and closer to his friends while the rest of the Host Club and Tamaki's father did the same.

"By the time we got here the only thing we saw was how the fight ended. Ranma had just been turned into a girl as that guy over there flipped him over and into the water. Based on how there is a crater just short of the pool I believe they landed on the ground. When Ranma got back up from the water Ryoga had just turned around in time to be hit multiple times in the stomach. That was then the damaged wall crumbled and fell on top of him knocking him out. Ranma had to dodge falling debris while that was happening which is what winded her." Takashi answers Tamaki as everyone looks on at the damage.

"Do you think they damaged the wall when they were fighting?" Haruhi asks as she looks at the wall with curiosity.

"Ryoga used a move called the Bakusai Tenketsu or Breaking Point Technique to damage the wall. He wanted the wall to hit me with its debris when it exploded. The technique focuses energy into an inanimate object's breaking point hence why it's called the Breaking Point Technique. It was created for mining purposes in China. Ryoga is the idiot who uses the move without thinking of what he is destroying." Ranma answers for everyone as she gets up with the help of Renge who somehow slipped past everyone to get to Ranma.

"I guess you weren't exaggerating then when you said you had to survive deadly fights then ha?" Hikaru asks now understanding that Ranma wasn't just talking up his skills.

"That's kinda scary to think about." Tamaki adds now that he fully realizes what those kinds of fights could mean.

Ranma shrugs it off and says, "That's all I know really. How to fight. That is what I was raised to do for my whole life. Eventually you do gain rivals and enemies when you live that kind of life."

Haruhi looks around at the damage once that was said and replies, "Yeah no kidding."

Yuzuru shakes his head after hearing everything and says, "If you didn't warn me about this I would have to discipline you for this fight. But since you did warn me that this might happen and that you would do anything to keep the damage down I will ask that next time you do a better job at keeping the damage down. Next time I won't be able to let you off with a warning you understand."

Ranma nods in understanding as she walks with Renge to where the rest of the club was. The club all sigh at the sight. Renge laughs as Tamaki says, "Anyway it looks like we will have to wait till another day to tell everyone about our festival."

"Festival son?" Yuzuru asks his son wondering what the Host Club was thinking about.

"Oh yeah. I was going to hand in all of the details once we were all done with our club activities. We are planning to have our own version of the American holiday Thanksgiving. But we were going to base our party or festival on the first Thanksgiving with the Native American's and the Pilgrims." Tamaki answers for his father and thusly answering the unasked question of the Host Club guests that were still around.

Yuzuru thinks about what his son had planned and says, "I approve of this idea of yours. Depending on how well yours goes we might just add it to the school's calendar of events. It could be a good way for everyone to learn about another country's customs. After all many of your fellow students do come from families that do business in the US. This could be a good experience for everyone."

Everyone blinks at the answer but then cheers in celebration at the answer. Haruhi though looked thoughtful and says, "I never thought of it that way. But would it really help all that much?"

Ranma laughs with everyone else as he is just realizing that he isn't in any trouble for the fight. Now only if all of the adults in his life were that understanding. This is when it starts to rain out of nowhere and everyone seems Ryoga transform into a little black piglet. Ranma laughs nervously and says, "He also has a Jusenkyo curse. But I kinda promised the guy that I wouldn't tell anyone so if he asks just tell him that he transformed in front of you once okay? I don't need him being even more angry with me than he already is."

"But that is what happened." Kaoru answers as he looks at the tiny black piglet.

"Yeah but I was just making sure that no one answers with me explain it. Gotta make sure of things like that sometimes." Ranma answers back making sure that everyone understood what he meant. Everyone of course nodded seeing as Ranma did save a good amount of them from the guy.


End file.
